His Moonlight Walk
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Did you know that the scenery looks much better reflected on water? But it's sad, because once the water ripples, the image is destroyed. Complete


**h i s m oo n li g ht w alk  
**disclaimer:i do not own any of these characters

&

Sasuke took his routine walk around the forest late at night. He barely got any sleep anymore and sometimes it just wasn't needed. He was hurt, he was numb, but the walks made him feel again.

_"Sa - Sasuke!" Naruto cried, jumping away from Sai, who let out a small smirk towards Sasuke. He blinked emotionlessly, the shock and hurt, replaced quickly by nothing. _

_"It's... I'm sorry, it's just you were gone for so long..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke remained silent and nodded, he turned around and before he left he whispered, more to himself then to anyone else. _

_"I still love you." _

He continued down the path, basking in the moonlight, reaching the end of the trail he sat on the rock near the stream. He was thinking things over. Maybe Sai looked like him and that was why Naruto chose him? Was it because Sai was on the team? Or was it really that Naruto forgot about his feelings, and ... moved on. Sasuke shook his head angrily. What was this? He stayed with Orochimaru for two years, dreading every bit of it, missing Naruto, thinking he was missing him back. But Naruto was with Sai this whole time. Sai, that bastard. Sasuke clenched his jaw and started skipping stones.

_"Sasuke, look, I know that this might be weird, but it's been two years right? Certainly you don't feel the same?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped walking, causing Naruto to crash into his back. _

_"Wrong. I still love you. But it's okay. You're right. Two years, it was too long for you to wait, I understand, I regret not coming earlier." Sasuke replied in a voice so quiet Naruto had to strain to hear. _

_"You still love me?" Naruto asked. The confusion swirling in the cerulean orbs. Sasuke met his gaze. _

_"You know the answer to that." _

He could have at least picked Sakura, Sasuke thought bitterly. At least Sakura was his childhood crush, it made sense. But Sai? That guy was a bastard to Sasuke all the time, he was jerk, stole his fangirls not that he minded, and also looked like him! It confused Sasuke to no end.

_"Why him?" Sasuke asked, when Naruto accidently bumped into him on his moonlight walk._

_"He was there." Naruto answered with a shrug. Sasuke looked away. _

_"I was there." He whispered. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes. _

_"You were never there." He answered and then turned around, walking away from Sasuke. While he was walking away, Sasuke murmured. _

_"I was _always_ there." _

And he was. Every chance he could he would get away to see Naruto, watch over him. Couldn't visit because he would be found, but he was indeed _there_. He watched Naruto for as long as he could. For as long as he could stand the pain on his cursed mark. Naruto was like a drug.

_"You know I love your smile." Sasuke said, stroking Naruto's cheek with his pale hand. Tears were forming but it was like a wall was preventing them from falling. _

_"You know I can't smile right now." Naruto whispered brokenly. Sasuke nodded and kissed his forehead. _

_"Just for me?" Sasuke asked, Naruto let out a small smile, and Sasuke gave him a fierce hug. _

_"I love you." He whispered into the wind before walking away. Naruto got up and cried to the forest, screaming in his sorrow. _

_"I HATE YOU UCHIHA!" _

He never meant it. Because every time Sasuke came back, he would see Naruto holding the necklace he gave him the week before he left.

_"It's..." _

_"A necklace." Sasuke stated, Naruto looked up at him with surprise and happiness. Sasuke vowed to live for the happiness that shone in his eyes. _

_"Why?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged. _

_"So that you'll never forget me."_

Sasuke stopped skipping stones to look at the night sky. Fireflies began to come and surround him. He breathed in the night's air, revelling at the sky's beauty. The moon was out now, shining brightly. Sasuke smiled at the sky and at the moon. You're alone like I am, Sasuke thought. His mind protested, but the moon has the sun and the stars.

_"Kiss me where it hurts..." Naruto murmured, leaning into Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded, lowering himself so his lips were ghosting his chest. _

_"I'll kiss your chest, right over your heart, so it will never be broken again."_

Naruto was watching Sasuke from the shadows, and Sasuke, too peaceful to be on gaurd, didn't notice. Naruto was so focused on Sasuke that he didn't realize he was being watched by Sai.

_"What happened to you?" The youngest and surviving Uchiha asked the blonde boy sitting at the dock. _

_"Everyone hates me." The boy answered. The Uchiha looked confused. _

_"So?" He asked, the blonde boy turned to face him. _

_"And I'm alone." He continued. The raven haired boy took a seat beside him on the dock. _

_"I'll be your friend." _

Sasuke somehow ended up in the grass, face up to gaze at the sky. I feel like Shikamaru, he mused. Then he rolled himself over so he was on his stomach and could gaze at his reflection in the stream. He saw and aged Uchiha, tired from moonlight walks. Tired from life.

"I don't even recognize myself." He murmured.

_"You don't have enough hatred, little brother." Itachi said simply before attacking. Sasuke dodged and started firing kicks at his upper body, when dodged, he aimed randomly. _

_"I don't need hatred, you bastard." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth, as a kunai stabbed his arm. _

_"Hatred is the key to power." Itachi said, activating his sharingan. Sasuke shook his head and took his chance when the sharingan was activated, he stabbed Itachi in the heart. _

_"You're wrong, older brother, hatred is the key to death." _

Naruto taught me that, Sasuke thought. Naruto taught me that hatred won't get you anywhere. Love could get you somewhere, may not be power, but it'll end up with you in happiness.

_"Why do you train so much?" Naruto asked, appearing at the edge of the training grounds. Sasuke looked up, and didn't answer. _

_"Wearing yourself out isn't going to help much in battle." Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked up, and their eyes met. _

_"Not if I can train myself not to get worn out, _dobe._" _

Sasuke's lip curved into a small smile. Dobe. It was a nickname, an insult never taken seriously, a pet name. The smile dropped as Sasuke realized he could no longer call Naruto his dobe.

Naruto frowned, why was Sasuke smiling? Why did he stop? What was he thinking about? Naruto sighed, he didn't know what to do, he knew he loved Sai, but it could be just because he was there. Sasuke, he knows he loves Sasuke. He just doesn't know if he deserves it. Sai looked down, smiling bitterly before taking off.

_"Sasuke-teme! You jerk! Why do you keep rejecting Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked, angrily punching him in the face. Sasuke took the hit._

_"I'm not going to lie to her and say that I like her." He replied simply and walked away. Naruto glared._

_"At least apologize!" He called. Sasuke stopped walking, and his eyes pierced Naruto's. _

_"I'm not going to apologize for not loving her. I'm not going to apologize for being in love with someone else."_

Naruto took a silent big breath and then walked out of the shadows, heading towards Sasuke, who remained looking at the reflection in water.

"Did you know that the scenery looks much better reflected on water?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto blinked, and his eyes softened.

"No... Mind if I look with you?" He asked. Sasuke didn't reply, but Naruto knew he had said yes. He laid down beside Sasuke, leaving a little space between them and looked at the reflection that appeared.

"It's beautiful." Naruto murmured. Sasuke nodded.

"But it's sad. Because once the water ripples, the image is destroyed." He said quietly. Naruto shrugged.

"Then I guess the real thing is better, hm?" He asked, leaning on his elbow to face Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to him and their eyes met.

"It's much more beautiful here, but someone will always come along to destroy it." He whispered, then he rolled over so he was on his back. Naruto smiled weakly, and then rolled over onto his own back.

"I wish I was a star." Sasuke spoke, breaking the silence. Naruto looked over to him, Sasuke wouldn't normally share his wishes.

"I believe that when you die, you become a star." Naruto asked, thinking it would help. Sasuke nodded.

"My mom used to say that. Being a star means I'm surrounded by many others, and the moon and sun will always watch over me." He started. Naruto nodded, inching close to him.

"...It means I'll never be alone." Sasuke finished with a whisper, looking over at Naruto, his gaze was sad, sorry, and filled with love.

"I...I know you're with Sai. And I know you love him too... But... I just really want you to know..." He trailed off, and before he coud continue, lips were on his. It felt good to kiss Naruto again. Arms wrapped around arms and legs tangled each other, the night continued in peace, fireflies dancing around them.

_"I just really want you to know..." Sasuke started, mumbling, as the two stared at each other in the training grounds. Naruto looked up, worn out from their spar, Sasuke was looking away, but gaining confidence, and then he looked up and met Naruto's eyes._

_"I love you." _


End file.
